


Pictures and Unspoken Words

by starry_hyuns



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_hyuns/pseuds/starry_hyuns
Summary: Jaemin love to take Renjun's pictures, and Renjun love Jaemin.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Pictures and Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of renmin! Thank you to @myoctoberain on twt for giving me inspirations. I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes, english is not my first language :D. Enjoy!

_‘If you want to learn what someone fears losing, watch what they photograph’- **unknown, via thexpotent**_

_‘Click, click’_

Renjun groaned when he heard the familiar shutter sound, before carefully shoving the camera away. He later then can hear a bunch of soft giggles, making he tighten his grip on his favourite Moomin plushie.

_“Nana, go away,”_

_“No? My bed is literally next to you, how I can go away,”_

Renjun let out another groan before mumbling something that Jaemin couldn’t catch of, which make Jaemin nudged him and Renjun sighed.

_“You take photos of me sleeping? Really?”_

_“Why?”_

_“Nana, I probably drool while sleeping,”_

_“But you’re cute,”_

Renjun just looked at him with frustrated look, before burying his face onto the pillow, making Jaemin chuckled before moving closer to him.

_“Mind if I lay down next to you?”_

_“Didn’t know that you’re a person who can ask,”_

_“I’m a gentleman,”_

_“No, you’re just a pervert who takes my pictures while I’m sleeping. Without my permissions,”_

_“Okay so can I lie down or not?”_

_“Fine,”_

Renjun said after sighing loudly, and Jaemin slightly cheered before making himself comfortable next to Renjun. Jaemin positioned himself with his arm supporting his head, and a sweet smile that formed as soon as he can see Renjun is struggling to continue his sleep. Jaemin stared at Renjun with eyes full of love and adoration, observing his features that become prominent as the sun starts to kiss his skin. His long eyelashes –even though it’s a bit shorter than his, but it’s still long – and even though his eyes are now closed, Jaemin vividly remember the sparkles in his eyes, as if his eyes contains the whole galaxy. His cute nose, that Jaemin badly want to boop, and his lips that have been driving Jaemin crazy lately. Jaemin couldn’t help to not wonder how would his lips feels like, because it looks so soft, and innocently sweet. Will it tastes like the honey lip scrub that Renjun always use, or will it tastes like the cherry lip balm that Renjun always put on before he sleep? Jaemin is dying to know, but he just can’t bring himself to do it. To confess to him, to tell him whatever he’s feeling.

Renjun can feel Jaemin’s intense stare – he couldn’t help to not blush; but he’s trying to fight it away – so he opened his eyes and stared back at Jaemin. Jaemin chuckled and leaning in, closer to Renjun’s face. Oh, Renjun definitely can’t win this one, so he growled and pushed Jaemin away.

_“Cute,”_

If you tell past Renjun that he’s going to blush over one word of compliment, he would laugh loudly and saying that he’s a clown for being that whipped for someone. But oh well, look how the table turns – Jaemin have so much power in him; or; he loves Jaemin so much to the point small compliments can make his ears goes red.

Should he say it now? Or should he say it later?

Renjun contemplates for a moment, he really want to confess to Jaemin – he’s been wanting to say those three words from only god know when, but whenever he wanted to say it out loud, he would be saying different things.

Renjun is dumb. He knows. But everyone become a fool when they’re in love, so it’s a normal thing.

If he confessed and Jaemin rejected him, it’s only both of them that is in their dorm today – so others (Jisung, Jeno, Chenle and Donghyuck) won’t notice if they are being awkward as hell. Renjun take a deep breath, it’s now or never, he thought.

_“I hate you!”_

There was a moment of silence, before Jaemin laughed and Renjun cursed himself, beating himself up mentally. Seriously? I hate you? He was supposed to say, I love you, why the fuck it turned to be I hate you?

_“I know, you always say that but you care for me, awh, tsundere Renjun,”_

Jaemin pull Renjun into his arms, cuddling with him and Renjun have no strength to object his touch – so he just stayed in his arms while still, cursing himself.

Both of them cuddled up until afternoon, Renjun was the first one to wake up because Chenle is calling him and his ringtone was so damn loud. Renjun, who is still in the half-awake state, slide to answer without hesitating; before he’s greeted with loud, high-pitched screaming from Chenle.

_“You are cuddling? Awh that’s so cute!”_

Renjun’s eyes are quickly shot open, only to realize it’s not a call – Chenle is face timing him.

_“Did you confess yet?”_

_“Chenle!”_

_“Just asking!”_

_“Not too loud! And, no, not yet.”_

Chenle pouted, his shoulder slumped at Renjun’s answer and Renjun rolls his eyes before turning to see Jaemin – thank god, Jaemin is still sleeping; and thank god, Jaemin is a heavy sleeper so he probably won’t hear any of that.

**_“When are you going to do it?”_ **

****

Chenle switch to Mandarin, and Renjun sighed in relieved because Jaemin doesn’t understand it so even if he’s awake, he probably have no idea what they’re talking about.

**_“Do what?”_ **

**_“Ugh, confess, Renjun.”_ **

**_“It’s Renjun-gege for you lil rascal,”_ **

**_“Okay, Renjun-gege. Both of you are alone, what are you waiting for?”_ **

**_“It’s hard,”_ **

**_“It’s hard you say?”_ **

****

Chenle’s high-pitched response make Renjun pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve his sudden increase of stress thanks to Chenle. Chenle immediately say sorry before giggling, and was about to continue asking about Renjun when his mom called for him.

_“Keep me updated, okay?”_

_“Fine, whatever. Go, quick!”_

_“Bye bye!”_

Chenle hung up the Face Time, and Renjun let out a sigh – before gasped when Jaemin’s arms tighten around his waist.

_“Who’s that?”_

Jaemin’s husky voice send flutters to his heart, oh, he shouldn’t be this whipped for Jaemin but he is being too whipped for Jaemin right now.

_“Uh, Chenle.”_

_“Can’t live a day without talking to you huh?”_

_“Well, I’m his favourite hyung,”_

Jaemin just smiled before running his fingers through Renjun’s hair, and Renjun leaned into the gentle touch.

_“Jaem,”_

_“Mhm?”_

_“I’m hungry,”_

Jaemin giggled, before getting off from the bed – telling Renjun that he’ll make them brunch – so Renjun went to take a shower.

_“Smells nice, what are you cooking?”_

Jaemin slightly jumped from the surprise; he was too immersed in cooking to notice that Renjun has finished showering. Renjun laughed, before taking a peek at whatever Jaemin is cooking.

_“Mala Hotpot?”_

Jaemin just smiled, before continue stirring the broth with ladle, while Renjun is staring at the hotpot with eyes full of sparkles.

_“Thank you,”_

_“You’re welcome. It’s done now, can you prepare the table while I go shower? I promise I’ll be quick.”_

_“Sure!”_

Jaemin swiftly take off his apron and jogged to the bathroom, he took a really quick shower (under 10 minutes) and popped up when Renjun is putting down drinks on their table.

_“Oh? Orange juice?”_

_“I’m definitely not giving you your death coffee. At least not today,”_

_“Oh~ Is Renjun taking care of me?”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“I’m thankful for you~”_

Renjun rolled his eyes before taking a seat in front of Jaemin, while Jaemin is smiling widely at him before both of them start to eat in a comfortable silence that occasionally broken down with Renjun complimenting his cooking.

Later in the evening, Renjun decided to be a little bit productive. He sit down on the living room, with the TV is turned on and the sounds of it become the BGM to make he feel less lonely, carefully painting the canvas. Jeno gifted him a few set of ‘paint by numbers’ on his birthday, he didn’t managed to finish one as he was busy. So, today, he determined to finish painting it.

Jaemin, on the other hand is busy cleaning up their dorm with constantly nagging about how messy Jisung and Chenle is, and sometimes his nags managed to make Renjun laugh. Jaemin sound like a mom sometimes, _Jisung don’t do that, Jisung don’t do this, Chenle don’t make mess; I just finished cleaning,_ etc. and Renjun knows it’s his way to show affection and to make sure the youngsters are raised up well with discipline.

_“Junnie, junnie, look here,”_

Now that Jaemin have finished cleaning up, he don’t know what to do – so he ended up disturbing Renjun by taking his picture.

Renjun can only sigh before a soft ‘ _yes_ ’ fall from his lips, and posed for the picture.

_“Aigoo my Renjunnie is so pretty,”_

Renjun’s ears flared red listening to his words but he put on poker face, even though, it’s pretty chaotic inside his mind.

_“Are you done? I want to finish this by today,”_

_“Just do it, I’ll continue taking picture of you,”_

_“You’re distracting me, Jaemin-ah,”_

_“But you’re too cute so what do I do, I keep wanting to take pictures of you,”_

Renjun huffed, and a small pout formed on his lips. Jaemin grinned like a Cheshire cat.

_“Fine, whatever.”_

_“Thank you~”_

_“You’re lucky that,”_

Renjun’s lips almost rolled down the magical three words before he managed to stop himself, and Jaemin raised one of his eyebrows, looking at Renjun questionably.

_“I’m lucky that?”_

_“Ugh, forget about that. Nothing.”_

_“Come on, Renjun~”_

_“You’re lucky that I hate you!”_

Renjun groaned again, banging his head again the table because his second attempt to confess excellently failed again. Jaemin quickly cover Renjun’s forehead with his hand, to stop Renjun from hurting himself.

_“Even if you hate me, don’t hurt yourself okay? Because I care about you,”_

Jaemin’s words sounds so genuine, but it didn’t stop Renjun from mentally abusing himself for not being able to confess.

_“Anyway, Jun, if you’re finished, can you buy some groceries? I feel tired, might want to take a nap again,”_

_“Alone?”_

_“Mhm. Can you?”_

_“Sure,”_

_“Thanks!”_

And with that, Jaemin disappears from his sight – leaving Renjun who is now focused in painting, alone.

Renjun finally finished painting when the clock hits 8, making he cheered before stretching his body after sitting too long. He looked around, and the dorm is quite dark except for living room – because he switched on the lights earlier – signing that Jaemin is not waking up yet from his nap.

Renjun quickly clean up his mess and tiptoed into his room that he shared with Jaemin. Jaemin is still in a deep sleep, hugging Renjun’s Moomin’s plushie tightly and occasionally chew on his lips –a habit that Jaemin recently develop while sleeping. He quickly change his clothes before heading out with the groceries list that Jaemin attached on the fridge, and enjoyed strolling around the market. He spend around 2 hours in the market, before finally go home.

_“What, the hell.”_

That’s all Renjun can say when the whole dorm is now dark, and there’s starry light strings on the floor – as if it’s guiding Renjun to go somewhere. Renjun picked up the post-it on the floor, and squinted his eyes to read properly.

_‘Meet me at the end of this light,’_

Renjun have lots of questions in his mind right now, but first he put down the things that he bought on the countertop in the kitchen. He then just followed the light strings, heading to his room – and hundreds of Polaroid greeted him as soon as he opened the door. When he looked at their balcony, Jaemin is waiting there, with a soft smile on his lips.

Renjun took his time to analyse the picture one by one – he can’t believe Jaemin took a lot pictures of him, and it makes he feel touched. Those pictures hold many memories – there’s a picture of him pouting after he lost and need to do embarrassing things… that he prefer to not talk about, and Jaemin managed to capture his excited face when he saw the first snow.

_“Why,”_

Out of hundreds questions in his head, he only managed to ask why. Jaemin looked at him with a fond smile, before motioning at him to come closer. And he did.

_“Because I want to confess, Junjun.”_

Oh, to be saying that Renjun is surprised is an understatement. Renjun is far more than surprised; he froze, jaw hanging, cheeks blushing, hands are sweating and his brain is having short-circuits.

Jaemin look extremely calm, beautiful, handsome, pretty – he’s everything that Renjun can think of, and it became more outstanding when the moonlight showers on his features.

_“Today is the super pink moon, and knowing that you’re really fond of outer space – I just want to make it become more memorable to you,”_

Jaemin took Renjun’s hands, interlacing their fingers while looking deeply into his eyes.

_“Renjun, Huang Renjun. I love you. I’ve been in love with you as long as I can remember, and only god knows how long I’ve been waiting for this day to come. I love you and every inch of you, your laugh, your smiles, your glittering eyes, your obsession towards Buzzfeed Unsolved, your flaws – everything. I want to wake up with you by my side every single day and I won’t get tired of it, I want to hug you and kiss you, and to be honest, I want to spend my life with you and only you. Would you, like to be my boyfriend?”_

Renjun can’t breathe. He can’t believe that this is happening, the boy that he’s in love with is confessing to him in the most romantic way that he never thought – and is proposing to him to become his boyfriend.

_“Yes. Yes, Jaemin. Oh my god, is that why you asked me to do groceries alone? So you can prepare all of this?”_

_“Yes, darling.”_

Renjun can’t stop smiling, he can feel his cheek is hurting but he doesn’t care. He’s too happy right now, he feel like he want to scream; he want everyone to know that Jaemin is his now.

_“Can I, kiss you?”_

Jaemin asks, his eyes are flickering between Renjun’s eyes and lips. Renjun, without hesitating, instantly nodded and Jaemin slowly closed the gap between them.

Renjun’s lips tastes better than whatever he was imagining before.

**The end.**


End file.
